


Oracle

by Maratei (IrelaNictari)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelaNictari/pseuds/Maratei





	Oracle

I sleep

And as I sleep I dream

I dream of things to come

And things that might yet be

I wake

But waking doesn’t end

The visions I still see

Omens beyond my ken

My mind

Has lost reality

I cannot tell what’s now

And what is yet to be

Insane

I cannot stop the dreams

They fill my every hour

And fuel my endless screams  
  


Oh gods remove this curse from me

The sights that I don’t want to see

This endless twisted prophecy

Of mankind’s bloody destiny


End file.
